


Никогда не...

by LS777



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Angst, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LS777/pseuds/LS777
Summary: Что делать, когда теряешь самых близких?  Стайлз предпочел забыть.  И жить так, будто ничего не было. Никогда.





	Никогда не...

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фик мне приснился. Сначала хотела написать оридж, но Стереки нагло увязались и не захотели уходить. Они ели мой мозг, пока я все не написала!!!  
> Итак, это ангст и ДРАМА!!! Дополнительное предупреждение: смерть ребенка, психическое расстройство главного героя. Убедительная просьба не читать ранимым, впечатлительным, беременным и лицам с тонкой душевной организацией!! Кого не пугает, добро пожаловать ))  
> И помните, омегаверс это сказка, поэтому завертеть тут можно все, что угодно. Я так и сделала - вывернула ХЭ ))

Стайлза трясет. Он не может ничего сделать. Маленький ротик судорожно пытается вдохнуть побольше воздуха, но только хрипит и кашляет.  
Стайлз накрывает губы ребенка и вдувает в грудную клетку как можно больше кислорода. Девочка сучит ручками, из голубых глаз текут слезы. Стайлз отчаянно всматривается в лицо дочери, пытаясь понять, больно ли ей.  
Она не шевелится. Крошечное тельце лежит на кровати, хрипов больше нет.  
Стайлз не выдерживает. Он опускается на колени и рыдает. Этого не может быть. Они с Дереком возили Омалию на обследование три с половиной недели назад, у нее была простуда. Девочка быстро пошла на поправку, никаких отклонений выявлено не было.  
Теперь их мертвая дочь лежит на кровати, раскинув руки в стороны. Голубые глаза смотрят неподвижно.  
***  
− Дерек, поставь меня на место! – Стайлз хватается за поясницу альфы, пытаясь удержаться. Висеть вниз головой не очень-то весело.  
Дерек смеется и не перестает его кружить, удерживая за бедра.  
− Я так счастлив! Мой омега беременный! – Стайлз перестает сопротивляться, растекаясь по широкой спине мужа. Он тоже счастлив.  
***  
Стайлз берет на руки Омалию, осторожно укачивая. Каштановые, едва пробившиеся волосы, круглое лицо с любопытными глазами, курносый нос. Омега похожа на него. Девочка улыбается ему и ведет себя тихо.  
Стайлз радуется. Ему все это приснилось. Его дочь жива. Вот она, пытается засунуть палец в рот. Стайлз прижимает дочь к себе. Сердце пускается вскачь. Нужно срочно рассказать Дереку. Он обрадуется.  
***  
Скорая прибывает слишком поздно. Стайлз неподвижно сидит на стуле возле стола, равнодушно взирая на скулящего Дерека, целующего губы, глаза, носик, щеки Омалии. Врачи разводят руками. Отек легких развился слишком быстро.  
Их дочь больше никогда не заплачет, не улыбнется, не скажет первых слов «папа». Тысячи этих «никогда не» калейдоскопом проносятся в голове Стайлза, когда он наблюдает, как их трехмесячную малышку уносят.  
Дерек, сломленный Дерек, подходит к мужу и крепко обнимает его, зарываясь носом в волосы на затылке.  
Стайлз не двигается. Это он виноват. Не углядел, не смог понять, что что-то не так.  
***  
− Дерек, подержи Омалию! Я приготовлю смесь, − Стайлз бережно передает омежку из рук в руки, включая плиту.  
− Милый, она не голодна, − Дерек с болью в глазах рассматривает омегу, роющегося в шкафчиках.  
− Ты думаешь, я не знаю, когда моя дочь хочет есть? Не смеши меня. Я и так полночи не спал, пытаясь ее успокоить.  
− Это я всю ночь не спал. Тебе нужно высыпаться, я могу позаботиться о ней, – Дерек садится за стол, придерживая омежку за голову. Омалия не плачет, тихо посапывая на его руках.  
− Я знаю. Ты и так очень мне помогаешь, несмотря на работу, – Стайлз перекладывает смесь в бутылочку. Дерек отдает ему дочку. Стайлз с нежностью гладит ее по волосам и чмокает в нос.  
− Представляешь, мне ночью приснилось, что она умерла. Я думал, что свихнусь. Тут же подошел к кроватке, а Омалия плакала. Ну я сразу понял, что она испачкала подгузник, − Стайлз приложил бутылочку к розовому ротику. Малышка сразу зачмокала. Насытившись, она отрыгнула и Стайлз вздохнул. Дерек подошел к нему и поцеловал, ласково прихватывая зубами губы Стайлза.  
Поцелуй вышел коротким, Стайлз тут же отстранился.  
− Я пойду, уложу ее. Теперь она точно проспит часа три.  
− Хорошо. – Дерек с горечью смотрит, как Стайлз ставит на стол полную бутылочку, и уходит в комнату. Он берет смесь и выливает ее в раковину.  
***  
Дерек пытается работать. Он делает это механически, потому что так надо. Потому что если не будет, то загнется и просто сдохнет. Потому что не может смотреть, как Стайлз лежит целыми днями, смотря в одну точку, и не реагирует ни на что. Прошло целых полгода, или всего лишь полгода. Их дочери было бы девять месяцев сегодня. Столько же, сколько она пробыла внутри Стайлза. Они думали, что их ждет сказочная, счастливая жизнь, но все рухнуло в один миг. Рана до сих пор гноится. Только внешняя суета помогает не лишиться рассудка.  
Он знает, что будет вечером.  
_Альфа зайдет в темную квартиру, включит свет в прихожей. Разденется и тихо зайдет в спальню. Переоденется в домашние штаны, футболку и прижмется к лежащему на боку омеге. Поцелует в шею. Сожмет расслабленные пальцы и спросит: «Ты ел что-нибудь?»_  
_Пройдет по меньшей мере минут пять, прежде чем ему ответят хриплым от долгого молчания голосом: «Твоя домработница регулярно впихивает в меня что-то. Неужели ты не знаешь?» Конечно, знает. Дерек нанял миссис Маккол, маму лучшего друга Стайлза, чтобы та регулярно следила за питанием омеги, убирала в квартире и силком отправляла его в ванную, если он не мылся дольше двух дней._  
_Больше они не скажут ни слова._  
_Дерек натянет на них одеяло, протискивая колено между бедрами Стайлза и закроет глаза._  
Дерек устало потер переносицу. Пора идти домой.  
Зайдя в прихожую, альфа понимает, что-то не так. Квартира больше не погружена во мрак. На кухне гремят тарелки, шипит сковорода и слышится смех. Смех? Он давно уже не слышал, как Стайлз смеется.  
− Ты видел сегодня это шоу по телеку? Эти придурки готовы на все ради денег, даже есть тараканов и жевать грязь,− Дерек заходит на кухню и видит, что Стайлз мешает тесто в миске, болтая с кем-то по телефону. К столу пододвинут детский стульчик, на котором сидит кукла девочки с короткими темными волосами в подгузнике, синих шортах и красной футболке, на шее завязан слюнявчик.  
Дерек ничего не понимает. Стайлз оборачивается и радостно кричит в трубку: «Все, мне некогда, Скотт. Дерек с работы вернулся».  
Он улыбается ему и кидается на шею, страстно целуя. Дерек стискивает омегу и отвечает на поцелуй. У них уже давно не было близости. Даже такой.  
− Что происходит, Стайлз?  
− Ты совсем заработался, альфа. Забыл, что у нашей дочери сегодня праздник? Я решил приготовить яблочный пирог. А Омалии купил вкусные пюре, и одежду. Посмотри, правда ей идет? – Стайлз гладит куклу по спине, поправляя ее футболку. − Она такая умница, все съела.  
− Стайлз…− Дереку словно дали под дых. Он судорожно вцепился в руку омеги.  
− Наша дочь умерла полгода назад. А это кукла. Где ты ее взял?  
Стайлз в изумлении округляет глаза и начинает смеяться. Задирает голову к потолку и громко хохочет.  
− Очень смешная шутка, Дерек. – говорит он спустя пять минут. − Никогда больше не смей так говорить.  
Его голос в миг становиться стальным. Омега берет на руки куклу и укачивает.  
− Омалия, наш папа не хотел тебя обидеть. Пойдем, нужно искупаться перед сном. А ты подумай о своем поведении!– укоризненно фыркает на него Стайлз и скрывается в ванной.  
Дерек смотрит ему в след и набирает 911.  
***  
Весь день  Стайлз чувствует, что ему нехорошо. Озноб, повышенная чувствительность ануса, головная боль ‒  предвестники течки.  Стайлз задумывается, когда последний раз она у него была. Дочке уже почти два года,  значит, после рождения ребенка течка приходит обычно через 6 месяцев.  Ну да, это уже третья течка. Предыдущие Стайлз провел на блокаторах, так как уход за ребенком требовал колоссальных сил, а оставить Омалию даже на один день было невозможно. Дерек на него не наседал, и даже уходил в другую комнату, чтобы не провоцировать омегу, и себя.  
Сексом они занимались более-менее регулярно, так что никто не жаловался.  Но в этот раз Стайлзу хочется ощутить весь жар и морок течки вместе с Дереком. Да и дочку можно теперь оставить отцу или Мелиссе. Нет, лучше Мелиссе. Отец может быть на работе.  
‒ Здравствуйте, миссис Маккол!  Как поживаете?  
‒ Стайлз, как ты дорогой?  
‒ Все хорошо, спасибо.  Я звоню, чтобы сказать, что у меня скоро начнется течка. Не могли бы вы приглядеть за Омалией?   
‒ Боже, Стайлз.  Ты наконец решился?  
‒ На что решился?  ‒не совсем понял Стайлз.  
‒ Дерек говорил, что вам давно пора завести ребенка, и я подумала...  
‒ Что? О чем еще вы говорили с Дереком? ‒ Стайлз мгновенно разозлился. Вспышки ярости у него происходили часто, но также быстро отступали.‒ Вы снова наслушались того бреда, что он несет? Типа мне нужно забыть Омалию и снова залететь? Спешу Вас огорчить, у меня уже есть дочь, и других детей мне не надо. Я просто хочу провести течку с мужем.  
‒Стайлз, прости, я не хотела.  
‒ Так вы присмотрите за Омалией? ‒ перебил он ее.  
‒ Конечно. Когда мне прийти?  
‒ Вечером. Я наберу вам.  
‒ Хорошо. До встречи.  
Все настроены против него и хотят убедить в том, что он псих. Отец, лучший друг Скотт, его жена Эллисон, и собственный муж. Одно время ему даже пытались внушить, будто его дочери нет в живых, и он просто выдумал все.  Стайлз смотрит на спящую дочь. Да как они могут говорить об этом, если живое доказательство лежит перед ним. Все его окружение сошло с ума. Папа печально окидывает взглядом, когда он возится с дочерью и пытался утешить.  Скотт и Эллисон уговаривают сходить в кино или театр, говоря что это скоро пройдет.  Пройдет что?  Его дочь внезапно исчезнет?  
И Дерек, который год назад запер его в психлечебнице.  Стайлз сбежал оттуда через два дня, выплевывая таблетки, которыми пытались его напичкать. Добрался до дома, и увидев, что Омалия жива и здорова и лежит в кроватке, разревелся, прижимая омежку к груди. Дерек тогда ничего ему не  сказал. В больницу его больше не увозили, оставив в покое.  
Щелкнул замок. Стайлз вышел в коридор.  
‒ Привет, как прошел день? ‒ уставший Дерек замер на пороге, подозрительно поглядывая на омегу.  
‒ Привет. Мы с Бойдом закончили важный проект, так что все хорошо.  
Дерек обнял Стайлза и принюхался.   
‒У тебя скоро течка, ‒ с тревогой прошептал он.  
Стайлз взял его за руку и повел в сторону спальни.  
‒ Я договорился с  Мелиссой, она забрала Омалию на время.  
‒ Ты хочешь сказать, что?  
‒ Я хочу тебя, ‒ Стайлз заткнул Дерека поцелуем, обнял за талию и притянул ближе.  
Дерек с рычанием стал сдергивать с омеги одежду. Стайлз со смешком повалил мужа на кровать, присасываясь к шее и расстегивая замок на брюках. Течка начала набирать обороты. Из ануса тут же потекло, и Стайлз начал тереться о пах Дерека. Тот в рекордные сроки избавил от одежды обоих и стал покрывать грудь, ключицы и живот Стайлза болезненными засосами. Член давно изнывал от напряжения, и Дерек будто читая его мысли, заглотил скользкую головку в рот, выводя языком немыслимые пируэты. Стайлх задрожал и, выгнувшись, кончил. Давно он не испытывал ничего подобного. Дерек между тем растягивал его вход. Ноги разомлевшего омеги закинули на плечи и тут же ворвались до основания. Дерек будто озверел, трахая Стайлза сильно, не снижая темпа. Стайлз только стонал и подмахивал.  
‒ Мой! Мой! ‒ хрипел Дерек, переворачивая Стайлза на живот и быстро двигая бедрами, загоняя член по яйца и снова выходя из растянутого отверстия.  
Когда Дерек кончил и узел скрепил их, Стайлз лежал на боку, поскуливая от блаженства. Альфа прижался сзади и крепко обнял его.  
‒ Как ты? ‒ выдохнул он в ухо.  
‒ Я люблю тебя, Дерек, ‒ ответил Стайлз, закрывая глаза от усталости и непрерывного наслаждения.  
‒ Ты точно забеременеешь. И родишь мне еще одну девочку.  
‒ У нас уже есть одна. Зачем еще? Можно и мальчика.  
‒ Ты выздоровеешь. Врач сказал, что с беременностью твой психофизический фон изменится и тогда ты поймешь…  
‒ Что пойму?  
‒ Я люблю тебя.  
***  
Дерек сидит за ноутбуком в гостиной. Нужно переслать договоры клиентам, проверить почту, договориться с новыми перевозчиками. Все как всегда. За исключением одного. Дома кроме него никого нет.  
Тишину нарушает звонок мобильника.  
‒ Хейл слушает.  
‒ Здравствуй, сынок. ‒ Дерек улыбается. Его семья давно погибла в пожаре, но когда он слышит голос отца Стайлза, внутри скребет что-то родное.  
‒ Здравствуйте, Джон. Как ваши дела?  
‒ У меня все по-прежнему: кражи, разбои, штрафы за превышение. Рутина, одним словом. Как он?  
Дерек сжимает телефон сильнее, чем нужно.  
‒ Врачи видят значительную динамику. Он понимает, что ее больше нет. Беременность действительно способствовала разблокировки сознания.  
‒ Спасибо тебе, сынок. Если бы не твоя поддержка… Когда мой сын сошел с ума...  
‒ Джон...  
‒ Дерек, давай будем называть вещи своими именами. Когда мой сын сошел с ума, вообразив, что моя внучка жива и таскался повсюду с этой куклой, я думал, что сам свихнусь. Видеть, как он страдает выше моих сил. То, что ты его не бросил даже таким...  
‒ Я не мог иначе.  
‒ Знаю. И благодарен тебе. Вы многое пережили. Помнишь, как ты позвонил мне тогда, когда понял, что Стайлз не в себе?  
Еще бы он не помнил. Тот день врезался в его память крепче скотча. Он сразу вызвал врачей. Те, увидев, как Стайлз играет с куклой, принимая ее за свою умершую дочь, вкололи ему успокоительное и увезли в клинику.  
‒ Я не знал, как вы отреагируете, когда узнаете.  
‒ Стайлз и до этого был не в себе, я подозревал, что может случиться нечто плохое.  
Тогда, проведя кучу исследований, доктора утешили Дерека тем, что омега сможет побороть болезнь только новой беременностью. Но Стайлз не подпускал его к себе, и Дерек ждал. Больше года. После побега Стайлза Дерек хотел вернуть его обратно в больницу, но врачи успокоили тем, что омега вполне может остаться дома и принимать необходимые лекарства. В открытую давать таблетки не получилось, Стайлз закатил истерику, поэтому пришлось хитрить и изворачиваться, незаметно сыпать раскрошенные медикаменты в еду. Это делало Стайлза более спокойным, но проблему не решило. Пока не произошло то, что произошло.  
− Теперь, когда Стайлзу становится лучше, уверен, у вас все наладится. Вам еще не сказали, какого пола будет ребенок?  
‒ Будет альфа. Сын, ‒ Дерек с трепетом вспоминал как неделю назад Стайлз показал ему снимок узи, когда он зашел навестить его в больнице.  
‒ Поздравляю. Еще три месяца. Я заеду к нему на выходных. Жаль, не пускают чаще.  
‒ В этой больнице специальный режим. Это нужно для его же блага. Тем более Стайлз сам решил лечь туда, когда понял, что Омалии больше нет. Давайте съездим вместе? Он скучает.  
‒ Договорились. Я позвоню тебе в субботу. До встречи, Дерек.  
‒ До свидания, Джон.  
Дерек откинул телефон на диван и накрыл лицо руками. Эти полгода были тяжелыми. После течки поведение Стайлза не изменилось. Он возился с куклой, мыл, кормил и купал ее. Через пару недель наступившая беременность дала о себе знать тошнотой. Стайлз ворчал на Дерека, требовал повышенного внимания и заботы. А на третьем месяце он подошел к кукле и скинул ее на пол. Дерек как раз вышел из душа и услышал шум в комнате. Он кинулся внутрь и увидел, как Стайлз бьет игрушку кулаками и плачет.  
‒ Ее больше нет, больше нет. Ты не она. Не она! Не она!  
Дерек упал на пол рядом с мужем и оторвал руки от куклы.  
‒ Дерек! Дерек! Это я виноват, из-за меня наша дочь погибла. Если бы я лучше о ней заботился…  
Дерек сцеловывал слезы, текущие из глаз любимого, и взял в ладони его лицо.  
‒ Ты не виноват. Это роковое стечение обстоятельств. Мы никогда не забудем о ней, но нужно жить дальше. Ради нас и нашего будущего ребенка.  
Стайлз еще долго не мог успокоиться, а потом обессиленный, уснул прямо на руках альфы. На следующий день Стайлз попросил Дерека отвести его в клинику.  
‒ Мне все еще кажется, что она здесь. Я больше не хочу заблуждаться. Я хочу, чтобы у нас была семья. Ради ребенка и тебя.  
Дерек поцеловал его и уже через два часа они были на пороге психиатрической больницы.  
***  
На кладбище было ветрено. Вздрогнув от холода, Стайлз наклонился к могиле и положил ярко сиреневые ирисы.  
С надгробия на него смотрела фотография маленькой девочки, лежащей в кроватке.  
Сердце щемило от боли, будто не было этих четырех лет хаоса. Так же горько.  
Дерек взял Стайлза за руку. Слова были не нужны. В эту минуту они скорбели. Каждый по-своему, но вместе.  
Рядом в коляске завозился годовалый малыш. Стайлз тут же наклонился к нему, протянул соску. Малыш зачмокал и успокоился. Омега взял его на руки и поднес к могиле.  
‒ Познакомься, Омалия. Это твой братик, Питер. Прости, что сразу не показали тебе его, но альфочка был слишком маленьким. Мы не могли рисковать.  
Дерек поцеловал Стайлза в висок, и положил уснувшего ребенка обратно.  
Они постояли еще немного возле надгробия, а потом медленно пошли обратно. Дерек покатил коляску к выходу, а Стайлз обернулся. Возле могилы стояла маленькая девочка с темно-каштановыми волосами до плеч. Она улыбнулась ему и помахала рукой. Стайлз моргнул и видение исчезло.  
‒ Стайлз, что с тобой?  
‒ Все в порядке. Теперь уже точно.


End file.
